L'appel du passé
by Ptitepointe2
Summary: Un soir d'hiver, Sirius repense à son passé et à ce qu'il n'a pas dit…


_Salut tout le monde!_

 _J'aime toujours autant le Wolfstar alors je continue..._

 _Cette fois, nous sommes à l'époque de Harry, et de l'Odre du Phénix plus particulièrement. Sirius est nostalgique et déprimé. Il repense à son passé et ce qu'il aurait voulu faire._

 _Disclaimer : Comme d'hab, tout l'univers Harry Potter appartient à J.K Rowling, seul le scénario de cet OS est à moi._

 _Béta : Comme d'hab, ma Luma-Az a fait des merveilles! Merci à toi ma belle!_

 _Aller bonne lecture, enjoy les ptits loups!_

* * *

Il est minuit, en plein mois de Décembre. Nous sommes à Londres, sur une place appelée square Grimmaurd. Dans la maison qui porte le numéro 12, un homme est assis seul devant la cheminée. Son visage aristocratique affiche des traits fatigués, ses cheveux mi-longs couleur ébène cachent ses cernes et ses yeux gris argent se perdent dans le crépitement du feu. Il frissonne, il s'emmitoufle un peu plus dans le plaid, couvrant ainsi un pyjama aussi noir que ses cheveux.

Perdu dans ses pensées, Sirius Black n'entend pas son ami Remus Lupin entrer dans la pièce. À sa décharge, l'homme aux cheveux châtains sait se déplacer silencieusement, cela fait partie de ses capacités surdéveloppées de loup-garou depuis sa plus tendre enfance.

\- Sirius?

\- Oh c'est toi Remus, tu ne dors pas?

\- Comme tu vois... Toi non plus?

\- Heu... non... Je réfléchissais...

\- Ah? Et à quoi?

\- Quelque chose que je... j'aurais dû dire il y a 20 ans.

\- Queudver...

Sirius grimace au nom maudit et soupire fortement.

\- Oui ça aussi, j'ai fait tellement de bourdes à cette époque là…

\- mais non, c'est du passé tout ça.

Sirius s'énerves.

\- Ouais… tu parles… regardes ou ça nous a mené ! Mais bon passons, a quoi ça sert de s'attarder la dessus hein ? On ne refait pas le passé.

\- Hum, oui tu as raison, excuse moi…

\- Non c'est pas ta faute… Bref là, il s'agit d'autre chose...

\- Oui, je sais, et à quoi penses-tu alors ? Qu'est ce tu entends pas « autre chose » ?

\- Mes sentiments...

\- Oh... Fit le loup sentant son cœur se serrer, toujours lui...

(Sirius avait avoué qu'il était gay à ses camarades de dortoir lors de leur cinquième année à Poudlard, la célèbre école de magie, il leur avait même avoué qu'il était amoureux mais sans jamais leur dire de qui.)

\- Ouais...

C'est au tour de Remus de soupirer. Il avait toujours espérer que Sirius et lui… Il aurait aimé savoir de qui était amoureux son ami, mais… devait-il ? Oserait-il demander ? Finalement il n'avait plus grand-chose à perdre alors…

\- Et... Est-ce que je le connais?

\- Oui... murmure le brun, plutôt bien même... On était à Poudlard ensemble...

\- Oh... Reprit reprend le lycan.

Il soupire. C'est sans doute Severus, pense-t-il. Qui cela pourrait-il être d'autre? Après tout, comme Sirius l'a dit, il était a Poudlard avec eux et Remus le connais bien, ils ont longtemps fait équipe dans les cours de potion, et avec la potion tue loup… il sourit intérieurement, c'est vrai qu'il a toujours soupçonné Sirius de l'envier. Une pointe de colère et de jalousie s'immisce dans sa voix.

\- Pourquoi y penser maintenant?

\- Parce qu'avant j'ai toujours eu peur de le perdre...

\- Et plus maintenant?

\- Si, encore plus même, mais j'en ai marre de me poser des questions.

\- Je vois, alors tu vas lui dire que...

\- Que je l'aime? Oui... J'en ai l'intention.

La voix de Sirius est ferme, son visage change, il est décidé, déterminé.

\- Et comment tu comptes t'y prendre?

Le brun lève des yeux à la fois angoissés et pleins d'espoir.

\- Je... Je... Viens de le faire... Avoue-t-il en rabaissant la tête, plus aussi certain de son idée.

Remus écarquille les yeux une seconde puis prend les choses en main.

\- Regarde-moi, murmure-t-il, Sirius... Regarde-moi...

L'animagus relève la tête, indécis, leurs regards se croisent. Puis inconsciemment, imperceptiblement, leurs visages se rapprochent jusqu'à ce que leurs lèvres s'effleurent.

Rapidement, le baiser s'intensifie face à l'impatience des deux hommes, leurs langues se mêlent, leurs mains se font de plus en plus baladeuses, se découvrant avec frénésie. Lorsqu'ils se séparent pour reprendre leur souffle, ils accotent leur front l'un à l'autre.

\- Je... t'aime... chuchote Sirius.

\- Ça fait tellement longtemps que je rêve d'entendre ça... répond l'autre sur le même ton.

Ils se sourient et s'embrassent à nouveau... Cette fois c'est plus impatient... Encore moins sage... Leurs corps se réclament à grand renfort de gémissements de plus en plus sonores, de gestes de plus en plus langoureux, ils se frottent l'un à l'autre dans une recherche de contact devenue impérieuse, impossible à contenir, faisant disparaître leurs vêtements trop encombrants.

Tout ce qui n'était pas eux a disparu... jusqu'à ce qu'enfin l'orgasme déferle sur eux, les terrassant, les foudroyant dans un hurlement commun qu'ils étouffent avec peine.

Ils s'effondrent sur le canapé, s'embrassent une dernière fois et s'endorment étroitement enlacés.

Le lendemain, Harry descend le premier, il passe devant le salon pour aller à la cuisine préparer le petit déjeuner. Jetant un œil par l'encadrement de la porte, il sourit attendri par le spectacle et lance une bulle de désillusion afin que les deux hommes ne soient pas surpris et gênés.

Il se dirige vers la cuisine et se met aux fourneaux. Il entend les deux amants se réveiller.

\- Bonjour mon amour, susurre Remus.

\- Bonjour mon cœur, répond doucement Sirius, bien dormi?

\- Comme jamais!

Ils se serrent l'un contre l'autre, s'accrochent l'un à l'autre pour être surs de ne pas rêver. Ils échangent un long baiser amoureux.

\- Tout ça est bien réel n'est-ce pas ? chuchote Remus.

\- Ho oui, crois moi ! lui affirme Sirius avec un grand sourire.

À ce moment ils entendent du bruit et quelqu'un qui entre dans la pièce.

\- Salut les gars! Fait joyeusement Harry je vous ai préparé le ptit dej... Alors quand vous serez visibles, vous pourrez sortir de la bulle de désillusion et venir me rejoindre.

Remus devient aussi rouge qu'une tomate bien mûre, pendant que Sirius, lui, étire ses lèvres et finalement les deux hommes éclatent de rire. Ils s'habillent, se lèvent et rejoignent la cuisine.

\- C'est toi la bulle? demande Sirius à son filleul.

\- Ouaip.

\- Merci Harry, marmonne le lycanthrope.

\- De rien prof.

Le loup sourit, Harry n'a jamais pu se résoudre à l'appeler par son prénom, c'est professeur et avec le temps c'est devenu prof.

\- Je suis heureux pour vous deux... Vraiment... Notre famille est enfin au complet... ajoute-t-il rêveur...

\- Notre famille?

\- Ben oui... bafouille Harry, plus si sûr de lui tout à coup... Les Weasley, Sirius, toi et moi... La famille quoi...

\- Merci fiston murmure Sirius les larmes aux yeux tandis que Remus serre l'adolescent aussi fort qu'il le peut dans ses bras.

Harry sourit, les yeux brillants. Il adore définitivement sa famille de cœur...

Les liens du sang ne pas toujours aussi importants qu'on le croit...

Fin

* * *

 _Voilà un de plus..._

 _Je compte sur vous pour me dire si vous avez aimé ou pas. Juste un petit mot ça me fera plaisir..._


End file.
